Me & the MIB
by TheGreatXCape
Summary: An "11 year old" girl with a past and powers that get her into a lot of trouble and people wanting revenge. I kept it simple and without much description to keep it to the readers imagination. So it could take place literally anywhere and the characters, most of them could look like anything. Have fun! Originally a one shot that may turn into more if requested enough.


**Me** and the **MIB**

I love hide and go seek. Well, I came to love it. An acquired taste that was more pushed upon me. But I grew very well at it, unbelievably good. Why? My parents, do not like me. They love me, but they do not like me.

So most days, especially on family vacations we'd go our separate routes. So while they went to a couple's massage suite, I paid a visit to a brewery. Did I mention that I resemble an 11-year-old girl? Brown skin with crazy curls that usually always falls in my face. Me and alcohol are the best of friends. It's like a sugar or caffeine high if you wanted to compare how it affects me compared to humans. So you can see why getting alcohol here would be difficult for me.

In 5 minutes flat there I was walking out with 2 liters of ale in my hand. It was early so no one really saw nor cared that a "kid" just walked out of a brewery with a 2 liter of ale. Before I had a chance to enjoy each slow sip, a big white van caught my sight about a block away. Why? Because a young girl holding a cat was being pulled in against her will. Her muffled scream was enough to push me into "hero " mode. I chugged the ale without hesitation, emptying it in 3 seconds flat. Then slamming the glass on the ground for no reason but anger. The van had already started to pull off. I started to yell out for help, but no one would seem to do anything. Not until I swiped someone's moped. Then all of a sudden there's "thief! " "she punched me in the stomach" and "oh the brat threw the helmet at me". That's what happens when you don't listen to me when I ask for help. I asked to call the cops on that obvious kidnapping, but now the cops are after me. I didn't care, my eyes were on the white van. This wouldn't be the first time. This moped would not be able to keep up with them. Or keep ahead of the police, not without a -bit - more - push.

My hands vibrated with a white glow. The tires smoked with a white smoke. And my speed doubled. I was getting so close to make the jump to the back. If I could at least touch the van, it'd be mine! The back doors flung open. The girl with the cat stood there with their eyes on me. No fear was visible. Especially as the cat leaped from her arms to me. It's skin tore away like paper to show its true form. A cybernetic skeletal lion with a shadowy frame, including the mane. It claws were bigger than my head with an intimidating reach! I hastily balanced myself on top of the seat while my hands held onto the handlebars even tighter than before. The moped swung over my head with the wheels bonking the mean kitty on the head. Any heavier than that and I might have only just flipped myself over. I revved the wheels hard sliding the kitty under me. It pained me but it had finally dawned on me I was going to lose my new toy moped. But I only had it because this fake kidnapping promotes me to steal it. That angered me more. So I yelled out, "Lies! You made me rush the savoring of my favorite ale! Who are you?!"

Behind me the lion roared, crashing into the cop cars behind me. I looked, my rubbernecking causes me to get shot in the shoulder. I had looked back in enough time to swerve from a worse hit. "We are Actors, torn from the glorious theater to get back at you!"  
I sighed, "I'm still not waiting for the truth! That doesn't sound like it!" 

This girl seemed to shed the same way the lion did. To a slender woman with long twisted flame hair that went down passed her back. She leaned forward into an arch to keep her head from hitting the ceiling. Her hands ignited into a swirling flame. "DO YOU STILL THINK SO? " A few seconds later I responded with, "Yes". Just to mess with her. She growled as she fired a barrage of small fireballs at me. One hit the front wheel, soon I wouldn't be able to keep up with them. "MY BABY!" I cried out. Little did I know there was a blockade ahead of us. Which was going to force them to turn. "Hold on ICA!" Someone in the front yelled. This insane sharp turn had "ICA" slammed into the side of the van. Giving me the chance to jump in. It was extremely rough because my moped would not have made the turn. So I had to jump. grabbed onto the door, and swung it in. By the time this falsifier had regained her barring, there I stood. "Peek a boo!"

The alcohol and adrenaline helped me ignore the pain and green blood dripping down my shoulder. Getting a closer look, I realized who it was. I never met the girl before. But I knew her father. "Revenge, huh?"  
"YOU GOT US KICKED OFF OUR HOME WORLD! WHAT DID YOU EXPE-" BONK. I knocked her out with a punch to the face. That was before the car flipped. Everything for a few seconds seemed to slow as I clung to the roof like a cat to fabric. Everyone was tossing and turning but me. After a few rolls it finally stopped. The sirens stopped. 

A few car doors opened then closed. I heard someone talking but barely due to my ears slightly ringing. Then a few flashes of light with a Sci-Fi camera shutter came next. Before I was about to flee the scene, from the front of the van. I was grabbed from the broken windows by the paws of the mean kitty. Before it got to maim me, I held its head away from mine. The white flame of my hands appeared as my hands vibrated. The mane and black of the kitty went white, as it started to lick me. I actually no longer heard the two people approaching me. A man and woman in black suits, a black tie and white shirt. Taking off their black shades. They looked at me and the woman said, "You've been on Earth, 5 years is it? How is it we keep finding you in trouble? "  
"A lot of people don't seem to like me," I said petting the now nice kitty. "Just like you two do! Right?" 

"Yeah, I guess. " The man said with a smirk. Noticing two others groaning getting out of the car. " We'll be coming back for you!" One yelled out with a raspy voice. The MIB guy pulled out a small gray gun that shot an electrical charge, incapacitating them. "No you won't " he chuckled. They're screams were funny.

The police chasing us at this point had finally pulled off. Believing thanks to the - that this was a movie shot that someone forgot to tell them. As other MIB had pulled up setting up the facade. "You lost the bet. Once again we found you in yet another oddball situation."  
"Your parents, as I recall agreed to this bet. They love you, and know this is the best thing for you. The MIB is always ready to recruit people with the talents needed. We know how much you love tech, and we know you know how much of the goods we got. You have prolonged it long enough. You ready for orientation?"I paused, counting all the scenarios correctly to make sure this was right. That they really had me this time. Seemed like too much responsibility, but I've seen a lot of gadgets they have. I'm a big fan. But not so much of the regulations and suits.

These two agents know me more than I'm comfortable to admit. They remind me a lot of my parents. They like me, but they do not love me. I guess it's about time i fill you in. We, my parents and I have lived on Earth for about 5 years now. If I used my actual home world age it would probably confuse you. So adding it by Earth years, I'm about 100. Still young. Didn't mean to rub that in. Of course, being "aliens" we of course went through the Men in Black headquarters in New York to live here. We were given these skin suits to hide how we actually look. We look just like the other aliens that attacked us earlier. Well with variety. For instance instead of black flames, I have white. My-natural curiosity and snooping skills sort of led me to getting us kicked off our home world. It was worth it to me. For years these two have kept a close eye on me because of my past history. I don't blame them. It's a very awesome history. "Do the suits come in any other colors?"


End file.
